Sueño y realidad
by cassie-gemini
Summary: No se como comenzar a describir, pero puedo decir que es como un lime-romantico-poetico, no es tan explicito, asi no me gustan, asi que trato de usar metaforas para describir las acciones, ojala les guste...


**Sueño y realidad**

**Por Cassie Gemini**

Eran apenas las 7:30 p.m. y ya había oscurecido en Forks, no era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que rara vez se podía ver el sol en esta ciudad.

- ¡Buenas noches! – grité después de entrar en la vieja casa y guardé silencio esperando la respuesta de Charlie, pero no ocurrió así.

- ¡¿Buenas noches?! – dije de nuevo un poco extrañada por el silencio que había contestado a mi saludo la vez anterior.

Camine hacia el interior de la sala y dirigí la mirada al sofá frente a la televisión, pensé que tal vez Charlie estaría hipnotizado mirando deportes, pero no, la casa se encontraba por completo vacía, suspiré después de notarlo, así que entré en la cocina, encendí la luz y abrí la puerta del refrigerador, miré al interior pero estaba vacío, algo me hizo recordar que era yo quien cocinaba, aún así creo que mantuve la esperanza de que Charlie pensara en mí y ordenara pizza o algo, aunque no fue así, me limité simplemente a beber un vaso de leche, al terminar enjuagué el vaso y salí de la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Mientras subía la escalera pensaba en donde estaría Charlie o porqué no estaba en casa a esa hora, tal vez aún seguía en su oficina, o atendió una llamada de urgencia, no lo sé, pero podía estar segura de que tenía sus razones.

Hacía una semana que llegué a Forks de Phoenix, había ido a visitar a mi madre, fue extraño volver a un clima soleado después de acostumbrarme al frío y las nubes de Washington, curiosamente mi madre recordó a Edward y me preguntó por él, respondí con una verdad a medias.

- Oh… Edward, bueno, él y su familia fueron a Alaska – así era – Creo que fueron a visitar a una tía – eso era mentira.

- Vaya - respondió ella – hubiera sido bueno que te acompañara.

Ya lo creo, aunque no hubiera sido muy bueno que mi madre notara su resplandeciente piel bajo los rayos del sol, además de otras raras costumbres, como el hecho de no dormir ni comer, y por encima de todo, odiaría que Edward pudiera ver los pensamientos de mi madre y después hablara conmigo de eso como si fuera algo gracioso.

Mis vacaciones en Phoenix fueron bastante comunes, solo ir por ahí y por allá, comprar un par de cosas y charlar con mi madre por las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Entré en mi habitación y sin encender la luz, me arrojé sobre la cama viendo el techo, había ido a una reunión con los chicos en casa de Jess y me sentía agotada, supuse que un buen baño me ayudaría, o tal vez Edward, hubiera sido bueno que de repente apareciera de entre las sombras de mi oscura guarida, pero supe gracias a Charlie y su buena amistad con el Dr. Cullen, que llegarían mañana por la tarde, un poco antes de lo que Edward había dicho, no malinterpreté el hecho, tal vez Ed se había equivocado, o tal vez lo hizo intencionalmente para sorprenderme, seguía creyendo que él era tan impredecible que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Recogí un poco de las fuerzas que aún conservaba y me levanté, arrojé mi ropa al piso y entre en la regadera, fui breve, mi baño no duró más de 15 minutos.

Charlie aún no llegaba cuando salí, eso era extraño, pero me aferré a la idea de que él ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse por sí solo, aún así era raro, en estos casos él era muy rutinario, tal vez encontró a alguien y decidieron tomar una cerveza, o está jugando cartas, lo que sea, estaba segura de que no era malo, él era el jefe de policía.

Decidí pasar por alto la situación de Charlie, si mañana por la mañana su patrulla no estaba ahí, entonces me preocuparía, ahora lo único que quería era dormir, sequé mi cabello y lo cepillé antes de meterme en la cama.

Algo extraño ocurría ya que, a pesar de que estaba cansada, no podía cerrar los ojos, éstos seguían clavados por completo en las gruesas vigas de madera que sostenían el tejado, sin buscar ni encontrar nada, simplemente estáticos, apenas y parpadeaba, sentía un poco de ansias debido a que al fin mañana iría a ver a Edward, o el vendría a verme, daba igual como fuera, lo importante era que sucediera.

Al cabo de un rato comencé a quedarme dormida, tal vez el hecho de pensar en Edward me tranquilizaba y, como si por arte de magia se tratase, cerré los ojos y me rendí, aunque no del todo, mi mente aún divagaba en las imágenes que inconscientemente me había formado sobre momentos imaginarios en los que estaba a su lado, maliciosamente me sonreía y después, cerraba los ojos, yo hacía lo mismo, me acercaba deseando poder sentir el frío de sus plegados labios, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él desviaba su curso estrepitosamente, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una ráfaga de viento, se dirigía a mi cuello, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, como se congelaba mi sangre y el hielo recorría de manera fugaz cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizó, la dermis y epidermis abrían paso voluntariamente a los ávidos pero deseados agresores que se colaban a través de capa y capa hasta llegar al crúor, al fondo, al fin sería una igual, abrí los ojos bruscamente y miré al cielo, él se apartó, baje la mirada y la concentré en la suya, después, me recosté en su regazo y cerré los ojos, mi sueño desapareció en el fondo negro de mis pensamientos y un instante después un sordo ruido lo acompañaba.

- …eso… - parecía decir.

- Eso… - repitió.

Fruncí el ceño e intenté abrir los ojos, consternada por no saber qué era lo que mis pensamientos querían decirme, cuando al fin pude enfocar la vista, vi a Edward sentado al pie de mi cama, observándome fijamente con esa sonrisa muy suya dibujada en la cara, un rayo lo iluminó brevemente y fue así que supe que no estaba soñando, no me sorprendió verlo ahí, estaba acostumbrada a que de repente apareciera de entre las sombras.

- Hola – le dije mientras me incorporaba sentada en la cama - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no se supone que llegarías hasta mañana? – lo invadí con mis preguntas antes de darle oportunidad de responder, la emoción al verlo era grande, aunque, un poco por el sueño y un poco por tratar de ser discreta, intenté ocultarla.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – me dijo, aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De tu sueño - A veces olvidaba que él podía ver dentro de mis sueños.

- Oh… eso, es solo un sueño, uno no puede controlar lo que sueña.

- Hmm… - sonrió con gesto malicioso.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – cambió la conversación abruptamente.

- ¿Qué? – respondí aún aturdida por el sueño.

- Que volvería mañana – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa ni apartar la vista de mi abotagado rostro.

- Charlie, sabes que siempre me dice todo, excepto donde está ahora porque no lo sé.

- El está bien.

- ¿Sabes donde está?

- Está con Carlslile.

- Oh… - no intenté ahondar en detalles.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – insistió, y debido a que sabía que tan insistente podía llegar a ser, decidí no evitar el tema.

- Ya te lo dije, fue solo un sueño – bueno, lo intenté.

- Los sueños son proyecciones de los deseos – dijo.

Un silencio acaparó el momento, solo nos observamos penetrantemente mientras afuera la lluvia caía ocasionando ligeras crepitaciones en la casona.

Pasaron varios minutos y el tumulto de sonidos y silencios, a veces tan ensordecedores y otras tan vacíos parecía acrecentar la tensión, nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo en mi vida, mi respiración se había detenido de forma inconsciente, para cuando lo noté, mi corazón ya se había acelerado aunque no sabía si era por la ausencia de aire o el exceso de emociones que lo arrollaban, di un leve respiro con los labios entreabiertos y aparté la mirada de Edward, solo una milésima de segundo después, sentí como un inmenso frío me sumergió dentro de sí, sabía lo que era y fue por eso que no intenté apartarme, deseaba ese momento más que a nada en el mundo, cerré los ojos y comencé a recorrer las suaves rugas de los labios de Edward, que de vez en cuando permitían que nuestras lenguas se acariciaran, me deje envolver en sus brazos mientras delineaba con mis manos las formas de su rostro.

En ese momento llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que mi madre me había obsequiado en mi última visita, el cuál ya dejaba ver que lo que yo deseaba era algo más que un beso, supuse que Edward lo notaría o sino, ya lo había hecho.

Arquee mi espalda hacía atrás para recostarme, y lo llevé conmigo para evitar tener que abandonar aquella ilusión hecha realidad, separé mis piernas e inmediatamente Ed se incorporó entre ellas de manera suave, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba de forma drástica, pero la de él seguía igual, su piel continuaba siendo aquel terciopelo helado que tanto adoraba y que, en este preciso instante, deseaba a tal grado, que no podía convencerme a mi misma de darme la vuelta y renunciar, no, quería seguir, llegar a lo más alto, mi instinto y mi razón estaban de acuerdo en que tenía que llevarlo a cabo, pero no importaba, en ese momento ya no importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, lo que ponía a Ed en mi lugar, ahora solo podíamos dejarnos llevar por los movimientos del otro, mis manos comenzaron a actuar por su cuenta, abandonaron el rostro de Edward siguiendo el recorrido de su cuello, cruzaron rápidamente su espalda y, al no sentir el frío de su piel, decidieron despojarlo de su camisa, él accedió sin problema, así que nos desprendimos del beso para permitir a la prenda pasar entre nuestros labios, separé mis párpados para permitirme lanzar una mirada a Ed, también me observaba, y nos quedamos así, inmóviles breves instantes antes de que Edward tomará un jirón de mi cabello entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y lo empujara hacia atrás con una dulzura que envidiaría una princesa, se acercó de nuevo a mí, lentamente, y antes de besarme, dejó salir un pasajero suspiro que saludó a mis labios, cruzó por toda mi boca y llegó a exaltarme hasta lo más profundo, di un hondo respiro y lo halé hacia mí para que se apresurara a besarme.

Edward ahondó por debajo de los pliegues del camisón, mimando con sus manos mis muslos que permanecían inmóviles ante tal despliegue de halagos silenciosos, escaló sigilosamente por sobre mi única prenda con el dorso de su mano derecha y comenzó a desabotonar de uno por uno, cruzó mi vientre, que se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente siguiendo mi respiración, cabalgó por entre mi pecho hasta llegar al último botón, justo donde terminaba mi cuello, y empujó el camisón hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, lo ayudé a liberar mis brazos de aquella prisión de tela que ya me asfixiaba, no llevaba ropa interior, así que ahora, mi cuerpo estaba tan desnudo como mi alma.

Edward dejó de besarme los labios y bajó a mi cuello, comencé a sudar, en parte por el ambiente del momento y en parte por el hecho de que él estuviera en esa parte de mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que no intentaría nada que yo no quisiera, apreté mis párpados y justo en ese momento, la mano izquierda de Ed recorría, por debajo, una de mis colinas, corría entre sus pastos con movimientos lánguidos e iba ascendiendo, hasta que llegó a la cima, fue ahí cuando, con un profundo suspiro, contraje mi cuerpo entero, lo abracé para sentir su espalda y oprimí, de forma tenue, el resto de su cuerpo con mis piernas, que ya temblaban a causa del incontrolable deseo.

Ed maniobró un par de veces con las manos para poder quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, sin que esto hiciera que apartara su boca de mi húmeda piel, la cuál ya lo sentía jugueteando con mi ombligo, volvió hacia arriba, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y permanecimos así unos instantes, en ese contraste dérmico, por un lado mi piel que cada vez hervía más por sus caricias, y por el otro, la suya, que no cedía ante ningún embate de temperatura y así seguía, gélida, y que juntas formaban un torbellino de sensaciones placentero e insoportable al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De verdad quieres esto? – dijo él, y su voz me pareció el sonido más excitante que jamás había escuchado, no le respondí porque temía arruinarlo, pero él sabía que lo deseaba.

Sonrió, besó mi nariz frágilmente y juntó su frente con la mía, ambos oscurecimos la mirada y el bajó uno de sus brazos hacia donde nuestros cuerpos exigían a gritos al menos una leve caricia, y así fue, justo antes de llegar, Ed rozó con su mano mi sexo, mi pecho tembló en un espasmo que liberó un sutil gemido, Edward se detuvo, pero, mi mismo sexo le pidió que continuara, y el obedeció, con la ayuda de su mano, guió su navío a través de los mares de placer que ya inundaban mi valle, se adentró un poco más y otra vez expulsé un clamor, esta vez sin miedo, y este hizo vibrar toda la habitación, la cual ya no existía para nosotros, de nuevo se detuvo, pero mis ojos le suplicaron que siguiera al mismo tiempo que mi respiración ya embravecida, le ordenaba que lo hiciera así, y siguió con su recorrido, hasta que el navío había encallado por completo en mi bahía, y así, nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas, comenzaron a formar uno solo en la danza única que caracterizaba, siguiendo el compás del aire que se inhalaba y exhalaba, con la mirada como única directora de una orquesta que, aunque improvisada, presentaba piezas de elegante majestuosidad, adentro, el barco simplemente subía y bajaba siendo presa del ir y venir de las olas, las cuales seguían fielmente las notas de aquella incesante sonata.

Afuera, la lluvia no calmaba su pesado andar, al contrario, acompañaba todos y cada uno de nuestros pasos cual admirador obsesionado y, voyeurista, de vez en cuando encendía una de sus luces con la esperanza de poder vislumbrar aunque sea un poco del cotejo que adentro ejercíamos, sin pausa ni prisa, solo la luna, se quedaba tras bambalinas, dándole las espalda al frenesí que aumentaba vehemente en una ejecución perfecta y que no daba cabida a errores, no ahora que el buque ya no se mecía con el vaivén de las aguas, sino que creaba su propio ritmo, imparable, y arremetía contra la crecida marea en la cual se había sumergido.

Y yo, plañía ante cada arrebato de pasión desgarbada, agotada, pero ansiosa de más, y más, y más, hasta que, mi corazón detuvo su palpitación, la mudó, ahora, ajetreada, golpeaba en las paredes de mi sexo, mis pupilas dilatadas se perdieron en la infinidad de la oscuridad que me rodeaba y mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, solo alcancé a percibir el sordo gemido que emitió Edward diciéndome, sin palabras, que lo habíamos logrado, habíamos logrado a la perfección la danza que nos propusimos hacer, concluimos la sinfonía con una ovación de pie, unidos, nuestros cuerpos y almas formaron un solo ente, que tenía en sus manos el embriagante éxtasis de la gloria alcanzada.

Al próximo segundo que pasó, todo volvió a su lugar, inclusive nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un abrazo eterno, la respiración restauraba su ritmo mientras la lluvia decrecía su caída, Ed besó mi frente y se recostó en mi regazo, que hubiera arrullado a cualquiera, pero no a él, lo aprisioné entre mis brazos y después de recuperar el aliento, desfallecí, cansada pero satisfecha, y dormí sin soñar nada.

El golpe que produjo la puerta de un auto al cerrarse me despertó en la mañana, salí de la cama para ver que sucedía, pero me invadió el pudor al recordar que me encontraba desnuda, intente cubrirme con alguna de las cobijas de mi cama, y me percaté de que tenía mi camisón blanco puesto, como si nunca lo hubiera quitado de su lugar, me pareció extraño, y aún así me levanté deprisa para ver por la ventana lo que ocurría afuera, mis expectativas se cumplieron, Charlie había subido a su patrulla y se disponía a conducir a la jefatura, volví rápidamente a la cama y me senté en una orilla, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado y estaba segura de que sí era eso, me molesté un poco por no tener más indicios que mi fallida memoria.

Después de despabilarme, baje la escalera y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, encontré en la mesa una nota, tal vez escrita por Charlie, bueno eso era seguro, la nota decía:

"_Bella, el Dr. Cullen y los chicos dijeron que pasarían por ti para ir a jugar baseball, aunque no entiendo como pueden jugar con un clima tan pésimo como este, como sea, cuídate mucho. Atte. Papá"_

En realidad el clima era perfecto para el baseball con los Cullen, una tarde nublada que prometía bastantes truenos, volví a colocar la nota en la mesa y en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – grité, caminé hacia la puerta y antes de abrir pregunté - ¿Quién es?

- Vamos Bella, sabes quién soy – dijo una voz que me resultaba más que familiar, abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza, ya que aún llevaba puesto el camisón y sentía un poco de pena porque me viera así.

- ¡Ed!, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Temprano? – rió en tono de burla - ¿Sabes que hora es?

En realidad no lo sabía, así que me quedé en silencio, bajé la mirada, lo pensé un segundo y le dije sonriendo.

- Bajaré en un minuto.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y saqué un par de prendas cómodas, me las puse, arreglé un poco mi cara y mi cabello y salí.

Edward estaba en el auto, esperándome, subí, el me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó de forma irónica.

- Pues… sí – respondí sin mucha lógica, ya que no estaba segura de si lo que había pasado anoche fue realidad o lo soñé y el estuvo viendo mis sueños todo el tiempo.

- Si era eso lo que querías, ¿verdad?

- Claro, ¿por qué no querría jugar baseball con ustedes?

Edward soltó una carcajada que solo le había escuchado una o dos veces antes, cuando por fin lo dejó, me miró fijamente.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tus pensamientos son muy confusos – se acercó a mí, como si me estuviera analizando, después regresó a su asiento, se recargó en el respaldo y miró al frente – Pero por tu expresión, sé que sí.

Lo miré y sonreí en gesto de complicidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra, así, él me aseguró que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

FIN


End file.
